Decisions
by maximumride230
Summary: When a new Eraser Zack falls in love with Nudge, how will he respond to the orders he is given by Ari to destroy the flock? How will Iggy, secretly in love with Nudge, cope with this all? Please R and R! K plus.
1. Introductions

**An: I sadly do not own any of the characters ( except Zack ) or Starbucks. :( ( I like vanilla bean fraps ) **

Nudge pov:

The flock was heading into a small Starbucks to get some breakfast. I casually sat down in a

big comfy chair with Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total, while Max and Fang got our scones and

coffee. When they went to check out I saw him, the cutest guy I had ever seen was the

cashier. He glanced up and flashed me the most gorgeous smile. I blushed and looked away.

Wait a second... why was a guy who looked to be thirteen the cashier of a coffee shop? I don't

know... maybe he got a job permit at a young age. I looked back at the flock, when Angel's

thoughts interfered with mine, _Nudge, that guy seems okay and thinks your hot, but Iggy _

_somehow knows what's going on and is furious! I didn't want to tell you before, but Iggy loves _

_you!_ I innerly giggled. **Really? Huh... I didn't know that. I think that guy's cute too. Could **

**youmaybe tell Iggy that I sort of like that guy, I want to see what he does.** _You are _

_mean! Hehehe... I'll see what I can do._

" What?!" Iggy jumped up, almost knocking over his chair. His face was full of rage, and I

started to have second thoughts of Angel telling him I liked that guy. He turned towards the

counter, where the boy stood at the cash register, Iggy's fists clenched, " I'm gonna get him!"...

with a few extra words I didn't put in... Iggy huffed out , his voice full of anger... I didn't know

he liked me _that_ much.

Zack pov:

I'm new here... so let me introduce myself. I'm Zack... an eraser with the strength a normal

eraser has, but without the gruff morphing. I actually am pretty good looking. I was taken when

I was three, and the whitecoats injected me with the same DNA as all of the other erasers, but I

had a different reaction, not being able to morph, only to stay that perfect handsome. Ari was

my leader, and had given me specific directions to separate the flock. I was now under cover as

a cashier in a random Starbucks, my goal to destroy the flock... hopefully.

I had set my mind to think interested thoughts in the second to youngest female... Monique. I

felt a source interupt my thoughts from somewhere, and then the second to oldest male...

Iggy ... jumped up ," What?!" He glared at me with his filmy, glossy, blind eyes. " I'm am gonna

get him!..." his hands balled into fists, and he stomped over to me.

" Uhhh... hi?" My voice made it sound like a question.

" Yeah... HI!" His fist was about to come down on me, when the oldest female... Maximum...

instantantly shot out and grabbed his arm in midair.

" Cool down, Ig. Cool it," She soothed him. Oh yeah, my reflexes aren't so great... another

thing from the whole reaction. I turned to look at Monique, her eyebrows rose and she looked a

bit confused. But at what?

**How do you like it so far? More to come... PLEASE REVIEW! ( It's just an easy little click at the bottom!)**


	2. Ari returns

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like...I'll know if you REVIEW!**

Iggy pov:

Max stopped me from punching that jerk. She always HAD to save the weak! Ugh! I love Nudge,

I had since when she first came into the flock. Of course, then, it had been a brother-sisterly

love ... now, it was different. I knew she'd probably never like me... and now I could be almost

positive of this. _Getting back to the real world. _I glared as best I could at Max ( this was kind of

hard because I'm BLIND! No duh. ) " Cool down, Ig. Cool it," Max's smooth words didn't help.

That guy ( I was about to punch ), was staring at Nudge. How could I know that? You might

ask. I don't know... I just did.

" Don't tell me to cool it! How could I cool down when I'm ON FIRE!" I yelled at Max. Now THAT

was stupid... I had barely ever taken that tone at Max and she stepped back in shock.

" Yo, Ig. Don't yell at Max," Fang to the rescue of Max. They were so mushy together!

" Iggy!" Nudge screamed. I turned at her voice... and the wind was knocked out of me.

" Nice to see you all again... well, Max anyway," Ari's rough voice chuckled.

Nudge pov:

I was watching Iggy shout at everyone, holding my breath for what action he would take

next, when I saw Ari surge through the door. " Iggy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He

turned, and Ari punched him in the stomach. I watched as Iggy crumpled to the ground, gasping

for air.

" Nice to see you all again... well, Max anyway," he chuckled and smiled slyly at Max. She

snarled at him. Fang stepped in front of her, but Max lightly-shoved him away.

" I can't say the same to you, but I can say that you are the worst terrifying nightmare to

most people in ANYONE's slumber, and just a whimpish snail to me." He growled at her, and

slashed one of his claws to her face. She shrieked, but quickly slammed a kick to his face. He

stumbled back from the force, but quickly righted himself. The guy came from behind the

counter, a half confused expression on his face. Now that I could see his nametag more

clearly... it said Zack. Hmmm... Zack is a good name. _Getting back to the real world. _Zack

looked at Ari.

" What is going on?" Zack stared at Ari and caught his breath, his face twisted in disgust by

the horrid looking creature before him. Max suppressed a giggle, but broke down and started

laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

" Shut up!" Ari gave the death stare to Max, but she kept on laughing. Soon, the whole flock

was laughing at the expression on Zack's face, including me. Zack turned towards me and

smiled. I caught my breath... he was SO cute, and we hadn't even met yet. I could feel Angel

giggling in my head. **Angel, what's so funny?** _It's just you have funnny thoughts. _**Oh, THANKS **

**Ange. **I thought sarcastically. _Your welcome... and Zack wants to meet you too. _

Ari growled at every one, and jumped out the exit fire door (setting off all of the alarms in the

building). Sprinklers soon came on, and every one started to flood the building. Fang, Max,

Angel, Gazzy, and Total were all running together into the large bunch of trees nearby. Iggy was

right on their tails, he had gotten up from the impact of Ari's punch. I was a couple yards behind

them, and I saw that Zack was by my side. Wow, wow,wow... slow down here... He was by My

side? He was running into the trees as well. Why?

" Uh..hi..." He glanced at me, and then turned back towards the forest.

" Hi." I glanced at him as well.

Those were the first words that we had ever said to each other.

**P L E A S E Review... and a next chapter is waiting.**


	3. Zack's second thoughts

**Sorry I couldn't post for a little while! (on a trip for a week )Here you go!**

Zack pov:

The fire alarms started to go off, and I raced outside, following Monique. The rest of the flock

was running into the forest behind the Starbucks. She stared at me, and looked away. She

seemed to be a little confused. " Uhh...hi," I glanced at her and she barely smiled.

" Hi."

I smiled at her. She seemed to like me, and I could tell that she was extremely beautiful. How

could an eleven year old be SO hot? Not sure, but she sure was. Maximum turned around, her

expression confused. Her face soon cleared when she saw it was only a worthless little human

being... at least that's what she thought... for now. " I saw you in there and... uhh... I... um..."

Monique stuttered, " I'm Nudge!" She quickly blurted. I chuckled.

" I'm Zack." She swiveled towards me and grinned. Again... how are they making eleven year

olds THIS beautiful? Geez!

" Hi Zack, this is my family, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Total." Maximum spun

around, a flare of anger sparked in her eyes. I guess " Nudge " was really warming up to me.

Iggy had been oddly glaring at me since he heard my voice. Not quite sure how he knew where

I was, but he was really glaring.

" Nudge, get over here!" Maximum's voice was quivering with anger. " Nudge's " eyes looked

over me, and she sprinted over towards Maximum. She scolded " Nudge" for telling a human

about them, in a barely audible whisper my ears picked up. Nudge gave a few pathetic excuses

for not thinking, how Angel thought that I was fine, and that I might be able to help somehow.

Maximum didn't looked phazed, but gave in that I might have a chance at helping them. Well,

that was somewhat true. I could help them all die. Although, I started to barely second think it

all. Their flock seemed to be alright, just wanting to survive. The total opposite I was told by Ari

about all of them, he told me that they were just vermon feeding off the world with no purpose.

Fang pov:

I watched as Max gave in with the Bambi eyes Nudge was giving her. I loved Max, and knew

the flock knew as well, but sometimes she gave in too easily. Although, I am the purpose we

have a scrawny, talking dog... stupid Bambi eyes!

Angel pov:

I read Fang's mind, and giggled. Ah... the beauty of Bambi eyes! Maybe, I could get a

chinchila!


	4. Iggy's GONE!

**Was busy, new chapter. PLEASE Review! **

Nudge pov:

I stared at Max, working my Bambi eyes on her. She kept a straight face for a while, and yet

she finally broke. She agreed that Zack could help us in some way. I thanked her a million times

and grinned ear-to-ear. She gave me a slight smile, realizing that she'd given into something she

would probably regret. I glanced towards Iggy, his face was heating and turning red by the

second." Iggy, are you okay?" I stared at him, shocked that there was even that bright of a red

in the world.

" Yeah! I'm just jolly, good, happy chipmunk here! Please don't mind when I turn and lightly

outstretch my gumdrop speckledwings, and excitedly SHRIEK a little tweety bird sound! Oh yeah,

I'll also be just fine when I gently TEAR out my pretty little candycane feathers! See you later,

oh sweet Gingerbread!" He shouted at me, sarcasm seeping out of every word he spoke. Iggy

leaped into the air, and flew away into the sky at amazing speed.

" IGGY!" Max screamed at him and started to leap into the air as well, but Fang grabbed her

arm and stopped her from flying away.

" Let him go. I'll talk to him," he whispered and flew into the sky. Oh wonderful. Now what do

I do? I looked at Zack, he had a slight smirk, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Oh

great... now I have a person who is full of himself... wonderful. _**Nudge, you have NO idea of **_

_**how upset and hurt Iggy is.**_ **I know Angel, I know.** I looked at her and saw a tear roll down

her cheek. Iggy was REALLY hurt.

Iggy pov:

How could Max agree to this?! Let a STRANGER come into the flock, and the stranger so

happens to start to LOVE Nudge! I had to get out of there! I shouted at Nudge, sarcasm rolling

off my tongue. I jumped into the air, and soared into the sky. I had some serious thinking to do.

Zack pov:

The plan was working out, but somehow... I didn't really like the feeling I was having. I felt...

guilt.


End file.
